Crack Open Another Beer Can
by The Ebony Tiger
Summary: Three drunk friends, new years resolutions, beer cans, getting eaten by snow and hanging off a tree. A terrific way to start the new years. Fruk with side Spamano and PruAus


**This was written for the Frukgiftexchange2016! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"I've got it! I know what's my new years resolution!" Antonio shot up from his seat raising the beer can in his hands triumphantly.

"What?" Gilbert murmured from his sofa wearing a broken party hat, which he had somehow found in his dorm room. "Increase the amount of cherry tomatoes you can stuff in your mouth from 10 to 11?" and promptly let out a loud belch then pouring the remains of the beer into his mouth.

Francis giggled at Gilberts' reply and handed him another can of beer, earning a grunt of thanks from his friend.

"That's one but I've got another one! We're suppose to make three resolutions right? I've got two so far but I've got the third now!" Antonio chirped happily and tried to walk over towards Gilbert and Francis but tripped on his two legs and fell face flat.

"I don't recall a set limit of new years resolutions." Francis scratched his stubble, deep in thought.

"I do" Antonio rolled over; deciding that standing up requires too much energy.

"Whatever, what's the resolution." Gilbert grunted.

"The resolution is." Antonio started and gave a dramatic pause. "Winning Lovi's heart!" he cried and gulped down his beer.

"Urghhhh" Francis and Gilbert groaned even more.

"What's with you two, you sound like drowning zombies." Antonio pouted at them and then proceeded to grin lopsidedly. " Lovino is the most beautiful person ever with his dark brown hair and rosy cheeks and almond coloured-"

"Shut up." Gilbert and Francis simultaneously groused.

"We don't even know what dark brown, almond or whatever is it looks like." Francis pointed out.

"All we know that Lovino has a 5 feet stick rammed up his ass." Gilbert continued sulkily.

"You guys are just jealous I found my soulmate earlier than yours." Antonio whined and curled up into a ball. "I don't friend you anymore" he said in a tiny voice.

Francis and Gilbert shared a guilty look with each other and looked back at their roommate. After all they were slightly envious that Antonio was able to see the different type of colours everyone desired to and might have taken it out on their friend.

"All right." The German sighed out. "We'll help you on your quest to get you laid with your soulmate."

"You will?!" Antonio whipped his head up so fast it was a surprise he didn't have a whiplash.

"Yes, yes. After all we need to spread the l'amour." Francis spread his arms out, causing a little of his beer to spill. "So mon ami, what is your plan?" he leaned against the sofa Gilbert was on and looked at Antonio expectantly.

Antonio contemplated for a moment "I have not thought that far yet."

"I know." Gilbert said. " Remove that stick up his ass and replace it with your dick. Easy."

"Gilbert!" Antonio and Francis cried out in horror.

"Oh sorry, wrong sentence. Remove that stick up his ass and replace it with another stick which is connected to your body." Gilbert replied.

"GILBERT!" his friends cried out again.

"Shhhhh. Keep it down, my neighbours will complain." Gilbert waved a hand at them, lazing drunkenly.

Francis and Antonio looked confused for a moment.

"But we're your neighbours." Francis said pointing to himself and Antonio.

"Exactly, and you're gonna complain aren't you." Gilbert countered.

Antonio and Francis shared a glance and nodded agreeably and Gilbert returned a told-you-so look.

"Anyway!" Antonio clapped his hands to gain attention. "What do you guys suggest? Lovino seems like a hard person to please." He thoughtfully added.

"No shit." Gilbert and Francis chorused.

"Flowers and chocolate?" Francis tried.

"He's allergic." Antonio replied.

"Love poems?"

"Tried. Failed."

"Teddy bears?"

"He hates plushies."

"Asking him out for a date?"

Gilbert snorted "Francis, Antonio can't get near a two meter radius to Lovino without having his head chewed off. Let alone a date."

Antonio huffed and kept quiet, thinking of a solution together with Francis.

"Sing." Gilbert suddenly suggested, breaking the silence.

"What?" Francis asked.

"Sing to him, he's a music student isn't he? He'll appreciate it. Unless you fuck it up." Gilbert supplied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You know." Antonio said after a moment. "That is actually a good idea."

Francis nodded in agreement. "Well Gilbert, that may be only time you have proven that you possess brains."

"Fuck off." Gilbert grunted in return.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Antonio exclaimed. "Let's go to Lovi dorm now!"

"Now?" Francis and Gilbert questioned together.

"Yeah! I'll serenade to him then we can enjoy the fireworks together! He'll love it! I'm going to get my guitar!" Antonio said happily and stood up to get his guitar from his room, stumbling lightly due to the alcohol.

The two remaining friends shared a look with each other and shrugged.

"I'll get my harmonica." Francis half walked half crawled out.

"I'll get the beer!" Gilbert shouted after them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Holy sheezballs! It's cold!" Gilbert shouted and quickly gulped down his can of beer. "Ahh that's better."

"It is very cold… and white." Antonio remarked, squinting his eyes on the floor.

Francis hummed in response and fiddled with his harmonica.

"Since when did you play the harmonica?" Gilbert asked.

Francis thought for a while. "I don't know, since Antonio brought his guitar I felt like bringing my harmonica." He answered in his drunken logic.

They walked in silence, leaning against each other and swaying side to side together.

"You guys never told me your resolutions." Antonio piped up suddenly.

"I am going to win an Oscar." Gilbert answered, slurring a little.

Francis gave a confused look. "You don't even act. How are you going to get an Oscar?"

Gilbert cleared his throat "You see the thing about new year resolutions." He paused to burp "is not about changing over a new leaf, It's about managing with disappointment at the end of the year. Therefore, I've set the bar so high, I won't feel so disappointed at the end!" he exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"That doesn't make sense." Francis answered.

"You don't make any sense." Gilbert countered back, poking his beer can onto Francis's cheek.

"Oh look! It's Lovi's window!" Antonio cried out in delight and bounded over to the building.

"Wait for me!" Francis cried out, shoving Gilbert's arm around him and following his Spanish friend, causing Gilbert to loose his support and went tumbling down into the snow.

"AHHH the snow is eating me!" Gilbert shouted from the ground, his white hair blending into the snow.

Francis stopped his pursue of Antonio and backtracked, stopping beside Gilbert, only to pick up two beer cans from the plastic bag Gilbert was carrying.

Antonio was already trying (emphasize on trying) to climb a tree when Francis reached him. After a few unsuccessful tries and a head bump later, Antonio had settled himself comfortably on a branch and his guitar positioned on his lap. He gave a grin to Francis and caught the can Francis had tossed to him.

Both of gulped down the beer (for courage they say) and felt extra warm and giggly. Francis leaned against the bas of the drunk and took out his harmonica.

"You ready?" Francis asked, testing out his harmonica only to have it stuck to his lips due to the cold.

"Argh!" he ripped the instrument away from him, fortunately only causing his lips to sting and not bleed. "You're on your own." He grumbled to Antonio, rubbing his lips.

Antonio shrugged and tossed his can away, propped his guitar. "This is for you my sweet Lovi!" he announced to the window and tapped his guitar once, twice, thrice and…

"FELIZ NAVIDAS~" he began to sing at the top of his lungs.

"Antonio I think-"

"FELIZ NAVIDAD~"

"Antonio-"

"FELIZ NAVIDAD, PROSPERO ANO Y FELICIDAD~"

"Antonio!" Francis shouted to catch his friends' attention.

"Wha-what?" Antonio spluttered, sitting up straight.

"I don't think that's the correct song." Francis stated blankly.

"Oh… Yeah…. Right. My bad." The Spaniard blinked his eyes and cleared his throat.

"WHEN THE MOON HITS YOUR EYE LIKE A BIG PIZZA PIE, THAT'S AMORE~"

"Close enough." Francis hummed to himself.

"WHEN THE WORLD SEEM TO SHINE LIKE YOU HAD TOO MUCH WINE, THAT'S AMORE~"

"Amore~" Francis chimed in.

"BELLS WILL RING TING-A-LING-A-LING TING-A-LING-A-LING AND YOU'LL SING 'VITA BELLA'~"

Francis suddenly found himself thirsty and set out to find his missing friend, only to find him still lying on the ground of snow.

"Aren't you cold?" Francis asked.

"Too awesome to be cold." Gilbert slurred, and sat up to rummage around for more beer. "Hey hey look." He fumbled around with a can due to his gloves and opened it, pouring some into the snow. He proceeded to scoop the beer-coated snow and showed it to Francis smugly. "I made friends with the snow and they gave me beer popsicles."

"Not bad." Francis agreed "But I prefer beer in liquid form." And continued to drink his beer.

After a few cans later and a lot more drunk Francis went to check up on his serenading friend while Gilbert was debating with a bird that flew near them and trying to feed it beer.

He swayed as he walk and saw Antonio still going on strong.

"IS IT THE LOOK IN YOUR EYES? OR IS IT THIS DANCING JUICE? WHO CARES BABY, I THINK I WANT TO MARRY YOU."

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the window Antonio was serenading to slammed opened.

"Lovi!" Antonio scrambled up quickly dropping his guitar only to stop mid-way. "You're not Lovi." He said accusingly.

Francis mind was grounded to a halt when he saw the owner of the voice. The only thing that ran through his mind was _what beautiful eyes he has_. The second was _what big eyebrows he has._

For the first time in his life, Francis saw a different colour other that grey, black and white. It started out from his eyes, and then slowly it spread, like the first flower in spring blossoming.

"Yes I am not Lovi," the boy grinded out, his eyebrows furrowed so deeply it could have combined into one monobrow. "You've got the wrong window chap. I thought if I ignored you long enough you'll just go away, but obviously you haven't." he continued, leaning out of the window dangerously far just to make a shoo motion at Antonio. "Too bad, now can you please go away before the fi-"

The boy did not manage to finish his sentence as from afar the first firework of the year exploded in the sky, causing him to give out a yelp and lose balance, tumbling out from the window.

Francis acted instinctively and ran forwards, shouting "I GOT HIM!" and attempted to catch his soulmate in his drunken state. Francis did manage to catch him, only not the way he had imagined. The boy landed on top of Francis and sent them both tumbling down, having the snow cushion their fall. Thank god the window was only one floor above.

Francis had his breath knocked out of his lungs and had to lie gasping to regain some oxygen... head spinning a little. The boy above him groaned in response and sat up in a straddling position, meeting Francis's eyes and letting out a soft gasp.

"You!" he started.

"ARTHUR!" somebody shouted from above, voice laced with alarm.

 _Arthur huh?_

"Lovi!" Antonio gushed out and Francis shifted his view towards Lovino. It was then he understood what the colours Antonio had been saying was, but it could not be rivaled to what Arthur looked like.

"Arthur! You alright?!" Lovino called out, ignoring the Spaniard.

"Yeah!" Arthur replied. Another firework exploded above their head and Arthur let out a whimper. "Second thought, No! My ear plugs, MY EAR PLUGS!" he shouted, voice raising an octave in panic. He covered his ears and buried his face into Francis's chest much to the Frenchman's pleasant surprise.

The fireworks continued to explode overhead in the sky and Francis sat in awe as different hues of colour where illuminating the surroundings and was reflected on Arthur's hair. He blinked his eyes to clear away the blurriness and raised his arm hesitantly to wrap them around Arthur. When the boy showed no sign of resisting, he tightened his hold and felt Arthur relax a little.

"Let go of him you creep!" Lovino was suddenly beside them and was trying to pull them apart.

Arthur jolted away and was shoved a pair of gloves and earplugs, which he instantly jammed into his ears and breathed a sigh of relief. "IT'S OK LOVINO. HE CUSHIONED MY FALL." he told Lovino, shouting a little.

"I'm sorry for asking you to chase away Antonio." Lovino mumbled.

"What?" Arthur shouted.

"Oh forget it." Lovino said and tugged at Arthur. "LET'S GET IN BEFORE YOU FREEZE!" he shouted to Arthur's ear.

"OKAY!" Arthur replied. It was starting to turn into a shouting match, Francis thought. "BUT I WANT TO BRING HIM IN!" Arthur said, pointing to Francis.

"WHAT?!" Lovino exclaimed in disbelief.

" I WANT TO BRING HIM IN, I THINK HE'S MY SOULMATE." Arthur shouted back and added. "I THINK YOU SHOULD BRING BACK YOURS TOO, HE DOESN'T LOOK SO GOOD."

Antonio was currently facing the tree strumming his guitar softly and singing sad songs.

Lovino pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sound. "FINE. BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO GET BACK ON YOUR OWN." He shouted at Arthur who nodded in response. Lovino went over and dragged the drunken Spaniard by the ear to his dorm.

"Happy new year!" Francis piped up merrily.

"Fuck off!" Lovino replied and left them two alone.

Arthur shivered and quickly pulled Francis along into the building, wanting to get out of the cold quickly and Francis happily and drunkenly obliged.

A few feet away, another drunk German was still debating with a bird.

"I'm telling you Gilbird, I'm more awesome than you!" He swore and stopped short when a shadow fell upon him.

"Are you alri-" a boy with glasses started but stopped in shock and Gilbert returned his gaze to the bird on the bench, only to realize the bird now was yellow coloured.

"Holy shit Gilbird! You're my soulmate!" Gilbert cried out pointing to the bird.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Francis woke up on a couch with his mouth tasting like cotton balls and as if his head had been shook like a maracas.

He groaned as he sat up, clutching his head to try and ease the massive headache.

"Oh you're awake." A voice sounded near him. "Hold on, I'll get you something."

Francis tried to open his eyes and squinted, taking in the sight of the room. This wasn't his room, what exactly had happened last night?

Suddenly, a glass and an aspirin were placed in his hands and he took them gratefully, mumbling a thanks.

"So. My name is Arthur Kirkland, what is yours?" the voice sounded again.

Francis snapped his eyes as the previous night events replayed in his head. He lifted his head to stare at Arthur. So it hadn't been a dream at all.

"You have pretty eyes." Francis replied.

"Oh for god sakes." Arthur groaned. "You can't still be drunk!"

"Oh no no." Francis hastily added. "Francis Bonnefoy. So your-"

"Yes, apparently so." Arthur interrupted. "Although I can't say I am too impressed on your first impression." He shot him an unamused look. "Are you friends with that Spaniard."

"Antonio? Yes and Gilbert too." Francis replied.

"Gilbert? Is it that German Roderich found in the snow screaming about his awesomeness." Arthur enquired, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Sounds like him." Francis smiled at the thought.

"Humph. So we landed ourselves with a trio of drunkards." Arthur harrumphed, unamused at the fact.

"Hey we aren't all that bad, okay maybe Gilbert is a bit loud and Antonio is a little airheaded." Francis defended himself.

"And your point is?"

"My point is we aren't that bad given the chance. Plus I prevented you from breaking a bone." Francis pointed out.

Arthur blushed and Francis was delighted to see another colour on his soulmate's face. "Right, thank you for that." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"So will you give it to me?" Francis asked.

Arthur shot him a confused look. "Give you what?"

"Another chance? How about seven o'clock this Friday? There's this café I know that sells delicious pastries." Francis pressed on.

Arthur was surprised at the request and was flustered, his stern look from before crumbling. "Oh! E-er. All right. Seven is good."

"Excellent." Francis beamed. "One more question, why did you need earplugs yesterday?"

"Oh!" Arthur was turning even redder from embarrassment. Letting out a cough he stuttered "Erm, well. You see. I don't really like loud explosions, they… _agitate_ me a little."

"You're scared of fireworks." Francis grinned.

"No I'm not!" Arthur hotly denied. "They just make me feel a tad bit uncomfortable."

"You are scared of-"

"Right that's it! I'll see you on Friday! Goodbye!" Arthur pushed Francis out of the door and closed the door on Francis's face.

It took Francis a moment took take in the sudden outburst from Arthur. Slowly, a smile crept into his face. Turning away, he walked down the hall, a spring in his step and humming a merry tune.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You know Francis, you never told us your resolution." Antonio commented later as they were sitting in the canteen eating their breakfast. Apparently, Antonio's night had been a success and was now glowing brightly like a fucking sun.

"Yeah… Come to think of it, you didn't." Gilbert added on, nursing a bump on his forehead he had gotten from Roderich when he thought he was in the Austro-Prussian war and deemed his soulmate as the enemy.

"My new year's resolution?" Francis repeated and thought of Arthur's blushing face and the Friday date. "It's not much actually." He paused for a moment and grinned.

"In fact it has already been fulfilled."

* * *

 **I hope I've written them drunk enough hehe. I've always wanted to write a soulmate colour au! It was rather fun. Thank you for joining and taking time to read! 3**

 **For more info, the songs sung by Antonio are**

 **Feliz Navidad  
** **That's amore by Dean Martin  
** **Marry you by Bruno Mars  
**

 **Thank you again and have I wish you a great year!**


End file.
